1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring the quality of an electrical connection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electrical contact is a conductive device for joining electrical circuits together. There are a wide variety of electrical contacts which may form different types of connections between circuits. For example, electrical contacts may form a temporary connection, such as with a male plug and female socket used to connect portable or modular devices. In another example, electrical contacts may form a connection which requires a tool for assembly and removal, such as with a screw terminal. In another example, electrical contacts may form a permanent electrical joint between two wires or devices, such as with a welded or soldered connection.
Over time, the connection quality between electrical contacts may become degraded. For example, the connection quality may degrade due to wear on the electrical contacts. Electrical contact wear may result due to corrosion of the electrical contacts, oxidation of the electrical contacts, arcing over the electrical contacts, overheating of the electrical contacts or for some other reason. Electrical contact wear may result in increased resistance in the connection formed by the electrical contacts. Increased resistance may affect the performance of the connection and subsequently the performance of the circuits connected via the electrical contacts. For example, increased resistance may reduce current through the connection and/or increase temperature in the electrical contacts.
The quality of a connection between electrical contacts may also degrade due to a reduction in the surface area of an electrical contact resulting in a reduction in conductivity. For example, an electrical contact screw of a screw terminal, which is intended to form a connection with an electrical contact wire, may become loose causing only a portion of the surface area of the screw to remain in contact with the wire, reducing conductivity and possibly increasing temperature.